The Finish Line
by Swirly Macarena
Summary: He's never going to realize how great she is; so why doesn't she just move on to someone who does? Someone like Gambit? Oneshot. Romy fluff.


**The two best words that can be put together in our English vocabulary. Romy fluff.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gambit or Rogue or X-men: Evolution, or the other mentions of characters here.**

* * *

Remy LeBeau was walking down the streets after just exiting a bar. In the past hour he'd succeeded in gambling at least six men out of their money with a game of poker. He'd also failed to knock back more than a few gulps of beer before he was promptly kicked out; one of the men complaining that he was cheating.

"Not Remy's fault he's good, mes amies."

Rogue was walking on the other side of the street, going in the same direction, and paralleling him. He completely planned on approaching the young mutant, until he saw that she wasn't alone. That Cyclops fool was walking beside her. And seeing the pair made a something like a fire burn in his stomach.

It wasn't because he was jealous of the old One Eye, no, in his mind he could easily beat him at any game he played. But the fact was, they seemed to be on something of a date. In Rogue's mind anyway. She was absolutely radiating happiness to be walking at this man's side, obviously smitten with him. And Cyclops? He wasn't even paying any mind to the girl at his side.

The male behind the sunglasses acted like she wasn't even there, or maybe like it was him that wasn't there. His mind was obviously elsewhere and he was totally oblivious to Rogue's repeated attempts to capture his attention.

She didn't deserve that.

Remy could have gone right up there and busted his head if he thought that it would help but the fact was, it wouldn't. It wouldn't open her eyes to how indifferent Cyclops was to her affection it would only show her that Gambit was some cold-hearted thug that went around punching innocent X-men for, what she saw, no apparent reason. Did she love him? If she did, it was wasted.

Gambit decided that he had to turn the other way and leave, he was so disgusted with Cyclops that he was afraid he actually might go up to him and introduce his own fist to Scott's jaw. Tearing his gaze away from the girl with the streaked hair, he marched back in the direction he'd come. If only she knew that there were people out there who could care for her so much more than Cyclops could.

But the fact was, that later that night, Remy still had to get to Magneto's home base. If he wanted to sleep, that was, and the direction of the base was the way that he had originally started walking.

So he started in that direction again. At least this time he wouldn't have to put up with the sickening sight of Rogue all done up for a date that wasn't really happening.

Instead, he saw something that was even more heart wrenching. It was Rogue again and this time she walked alone. Her shoulders were hunched inward and her arms were crossed like she was desperately clinging to herself.

She was still on the opposite side of the street and, unlike last time, walking in the different direction. Walking towards the way he was coming. And he just couldn't shake how awfully devastated she looked.

On an instinct, Remy crossed the street. It surprised him that Rogue didn't see him coming but her eyes were glued to the sidewalk in front of her. He was even able to sneak up beside her and casually loop and arm around her shoulders.

"Bonjour, Chere," he greeted aloofly. There was something hit and miss about her reaction, as instead of telling him off like she should have, she just ducked absentmindedly out from under his arm. "Ah'm not in the mood," she replied.

"You're too good for dat Cyclops, anyway, Cherie." Remy realized after he said it that it would probably strike a nerve with her but she didn't lash out like he was afraid she'd do. It didn't seem to faze her at all, in fact, she just looked sadly into the distance.

"He went off with Miss Perfect," she muttered. Was it for Gambit to hear? Or was she saying it to herself?

"You mean de one wit' de red hair?"

"What she got that Ah don't got?"

Remy sighed. "Believe me Rogue, if I knew..." but suddenly something caught Remy's eye. It was an alleyway that led down towards..."Come wit me, Rogue." He latched onto her wrist before she had a chance to protest and pulled the startled girl down between the two buildings. One only knows what might have gone through her head as he did that, but he figured it couldn't have been too bad. Wouldn't have been the first time he'd pulled her into an alley. Why, it'd be the third.

"What are you doing?!" Rogue cried as she was forced to follow him to the back.

"Can you climb a fence?" At the back of the alley was a large chain link fence with a giant hedge and the close by sound of music.

"What?!"

"Just climb de fence, Chere," he told her smoothly. Rogue gave him an odd look but much to his relief she decided to start scaling. He followed up close behind her and hopped over onto the other side when he reached the top; avoiding the large shrub on the other side. Rogue had already landed safely.

She found herself staring at a giant traveling carnival set up on a vacant lot.

"What is this?" she asked, turning to Remy.

"Why, dis is you finishin your date, I believe." One of Rogue's dark brown eyebrows lifted in a skeptical gesture. It meant, explain yourself. Maybe it was meant in a threatening manner. "You know you'd rathe' be on a date wit' moi, dan wit' 'im."

She didn't seem thrilled by the idea. Remy half expected Rogue to turn and stalk away from him at that very moment; which wouldn't have wounded him _too_ much. He'd have other chances and it was a victory in itself that he'd even got her to come this far with him. And of her own free will no less. On their escapade to New Orleans they'd had fun, sort of, but he'd had to kidnap her to even get her there. Forgetting all those details about hidden agendas, of course.

But Rogue didn't go anywhere. Instead, she looped her arm through his and replied, tauntingly, "Okay. Impress me."

For about a half an hour it felt like Rogue was testing him. Like she wanted him to respond just so to everything she said or did. Apparently, he passed the test, because after that short while she began lightening up. It was good for her to be a little more relaxed. And, God forbid, she actually seemed to be enjoying herself.

Remy, on the other hand, had never actually been to one of those types of carnivals, save for anything Mardi gras related. Much less had he ever been to a _charity_ carnival. They wanted money for _everything_. They actually expected you to cough up money for admission and for tickets to ride rides. But luckily he had plenty of money in his pocket to pay for it all. He had picked a good night to play poker.

Rogue didn't seem interested in too many of the rides; she was the type of person who steered in the direction of the games and other attractions. Instead of winning her a prize, he charged a dart and blew up a whole board of the balloon popping.

He did manage to convince her to get onto a few of the more thrilling rides; complaining that he'd already paid for the tickets and unless she wanted to pay him back... And then the Ferris wheel. It was nice, and slow, and it was completely by chance that the contraption broke down while they were at the top and there was a five minute delay before they were grounded again. Completely by chance.

"Ah--ah want t' thank ya," Rogue announced softly, as the festivities were drawing to a close for the night, completely out of the blue.

"My pleasure. Y' had fun, non?"

"It's not just that. I was planning on going home and moping. Fun way to spend a Friday night, huh?" She was climbing the chain link fence out, the same way they got in. The legal way around would take too much time.

"Y' really like dat Cyclops dat much?" He tried his best not to sound like an overbearing father.

"Well, I did. But after tonight...not so much anymore." She probably meant that after he'd ditched her for the redhead, Cyclops didn't seem much like her prince charming anymore.

But Rogue, as soon as they were both standing flat on the ground of the dark alleyway once again, whirled around and did something unexpected. She quickly put her palm right overtop of Remy's mouth and pressed her lips to the back side of her gloved hand. Like a kiss, the best way she knew how to do it safely with her powers.  
And as soon as she'd done it she turned and ran; out of the alley and headed home.

Remy stroked his chin. There _were_ other things she could have meant by her last statement.

* * *

**I think I'm getting better at this fluff thing? I certainly hope so, because I'm planning on writing a lot more fluff for this couple. They're my favorite.**

**So please review, critique, or drop me a line and tell me how I'm doing; am I a failure to the fluff world?**


End file.
